


within

by dearbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Music Video: That's Okay (D.O.), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearbaekhyun/pseuds/dearbaekhyun
Summary: Courteous people would say Kyungsoo led a peaceful life while Jongin―his childhood friend―surely would call it dull.Until Byun Baekhyun came.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 28
Kudos: 39
Collections: Challenge #12 — EXO's Universe





	within

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on how I feel every time I listened to That's okay. A dear friend recommended you to listen to the song while reading this, you'll be in feelingsssss.
> 
> Enjoy!

Doh Kyungsoo can’t hold his smile. He didn't expect he'll be able to be here today, with this whole contentment. He looks at the man beside him. The tension is showing on his ethereal face.

"Hey, it's going to be okay," Kyungsoo puts his hand on the man's shoulder.

The man sighs, "I know." He faces Kyungsoo and shows his beaming smile.

"Thank you for everything."

\---

Courteous people would say Kyungsoo led a peaceful life while Jongin―his childhood friend―surely would call it dull. Kyungsoo had been a post officer for a year in Taebaek, a city located in Gangwon Province. He worked from 9 am to 5 pm―Monday to Saturday―then mostly napped throughout Sunday. In short, it was a mundane life.

Until _Baekhyun_ came.

Kyungsoo remembers the first time he met Baekhyun. He was imagining his comfy bed while unlocking his gate when he heard footsteps continued by a cheerful hello.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun! I moved here this morning!" There was a tiny man―still a bit taller than Kyungsoo though―pointing at the house across his.

 _Ah, it's been a few months since Mrs. Jung moved out_ , Kyungsoo tried to show his polite smile despite him being dead tired. "Hello, I'm Doh Kyungsoo," he signaled Baekhyun to come inside.

“Oh, no need! I just want to give you this!” Baekhyun handed a paper bag. It contained a tiny pot with a tinier cactus inside. “You look tired, it must be a tiring day! Go inside and rest! I couldn’t hold back my excitement so I kind of flew here the moment I saw you. I am sorry I shouldn’t barge like this.”

Kyungsoo blinked. “Is this.. cactus?”

“Yes! My gift!” Baekhyun chuckled. “Let’s get along! Oh my God, I shouldn’t hold you any longer! Just go inside already!”

 _This man talks a lot and fast_ , Kyungsoo noticed. “I never grew plants before but thank you so much. I’ll try to keep it alive.”

“No problem! I live just right there. I can always help you take care of it! Okay, I really should let you go inside! Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo-ssi!” Baekhyun finally left after saying goodbye and waving his hand animatedly.

Putting the pot near his bedroom window, Kyungsoo wondered if his new neighbor was going to affect his quiet routine.

\---

Kyungsoo remembers the first time he visited Baekhyun’s house. He baked some cookies and visited the new neighbor. He remembers the glow on Baekhyun’s face knowing he got some freshly-baked cookies.

The first time Baekhyun came into Kyungsoo’s house was two weeks later, after the cookies visit. Kyungsoo just finished his dinner when someone knocked on his door. It was Baekhyun with his sheepish smile, asking Kyungsoo if he could help Baekhyun to reheat his leftover pizza. His stove was out of question while his microwave hadn’t existed, that time. That’s how Kyungsoo learnt that Baekhyun couldn’t cook to save his life.

Remembering Baekhyun’s happy face eating his dinner―Kyungsoo’s leftover stew, he decided to _feed_ Baekhyun in future.

\---

Baekhyun, despite his zero skill in the kitchen, was an amazing gardener. His living room was a room for all kinds of cactus and succulents. He had a large garden in front of his house which was filled with camellias and pansies during winter. The garden was merrier in spring, since his azalea would bloom until the middle of the season.

Several months later, Kyungsoo followed Baekhyun’s hobby after he grew fond of a tiny cactus in his bedroom.

“I can’t believe it is filled with sansevieria now.” Kyungsoo remembers Baekhyun sipping his tea in the very middle of Kyungsoo’s living room.

“Nothing near as pretty as your garden.”

It was summer, wildflowers started blooming enchantingly in Baekhyun’s garden.

The compliment manifested Baekhyun’s grin, he loved when people adored his _babies._ “Well, you’re a good cook already. Please spare me some skills to brag, chef.”

Finishing his own tea, Kyungsoo knew he certainly wouldn’t be able to match Baekhyun’s talking skill.

\---

Baekhyun was a photographer. He got to go to new places and met new people, which he always told Kyungsoo during their weekly dinner. Sometimes it was a captivating landscape, the other time it was an interesting guy. Kyungsoo was aware how his mood went sour listening to the latter.

Baekhyun didn’t really date. He kept things casual.

Then he kept mentioning the same guy.

Kyungsoo never met Park Chanyeol, nor he wished to meet that guy.

But trying to sleep at night, Kyungsoo wondered how it felt to become someone who kept being mentioned by Byun Baekhyun.

\---

“...I will always choose you eventhough you watered my cactus too much. I love you, Park Chanyeol.”

The audience snickers. Baekhyun and his words, really. Kyungsoo should take some notes.

The officiant waits till the room goes calm, “I now pronounce you husbands. You may kiss the groom!”

All moments Kyungsoo has shared with Baekhyun flash back. Their first meeting, the weekly dinner, monthly grocery shopping, gardening, even their messy cooking―a real mess since Baekhyun insisted on helping. Especially their messy cooking time.

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath.

He has known Baekhyun for four years. In the third year of their friendship, he noticed he started feeling something towards Byun Baekhyun. By the time he figured out the feeling, Baekhyun already said yes to Chanyeol's proposal.

Another deep breath.

Did Kyungsoo regret meeting Baekhyun? No, the answer is a definite no.

Kyungsoo got to see the world through Byun Baekhyun's view, it was precious. He got to fall in love and feel the heartbreak. He got to learn how to make peace between his heart and reality.

_He got to learn how to take care of his tiny cactus._

Looking up to the newly wedded couple, he waves his hand and stands up from his seat. It conflicts him a bit, longing for Baekhyun and at the same time being all happy for him. It’ll take time to move on.

That’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Happiness within.


End file.
